My Life, My Rules, Saya Otonashi
by IAmNotASardine
Summary: Saya is just a normal high-school girl, but one day her life gets turned upside down. Parody of the anime!
1. Chapter 1

A/n- I do not own Blood+.

* * *

"What do you think I should do Kaori? Stop being depressed or stop being depressed?" Saya and Kaori were cuddling in the grass. She was feeling a bit depressed and having strange dreams lately for some reason she didn't have the answer. And....an image of a black haired man in her mind....

"Saya....do you think I should go on a diet? I feel fat as hell."

Saya gazed over at the girl.

"You ARE NOT FAT! Stop saying stuff like that!" Rolling her eyes she got up and looked at the helicopter flying over head of them. "Looks familiar....like I was in some crazy bat-war or something...." Saya laughed at the thought.

"Bats...OOMPH!" Kaori playfully tackled Saya in the grass.

"Haha! Hey! What's your problem?"

"Saya, you shouldn't say things like that!"

"Well YOU asked! I wouldn't be an HONEST friend if I was LYING!"

"Hey SAYA! Over here!" An older boy yelled waving his arm rapidly. Saya looked at him weirdly. "Can't believe he's my brother....douche. Look at his red spiky hair....loser."

Walking over to him, she climbs on his motorcycle and smacks his back. After all, it wasn't like anybody else couldn't make her day any better. Her depression was getting worse as time flew by. Ever since George adopted her out of NOWHERE, things have been happening. Plus, the fact she had frequent memory loss and the blood transfusions made her mood even worse.

"Whatever Kai, just drive me home I ain't got time for this." Saya sighed annoyingly.

"Saya, ever since you came to live with us, you haven't been happy. What's wrong?" Kai started to drive to their house.

"Well, of course I haven't been happy! That stupid old man of yours keeps ordering me around."

"Oh come on! He isn' THAT bad! Give him a break. But I do agree with you on the fact he freaks people out by talking too fast."

She jumped off the motorcycle when they arrived at the house, running rapidly inside. "HEY SAYA! How was your-OW!" Riku, stood at the door to greet them only to get trampled by a terrified Saya. "HEY GEORGE!! Get down here and cook me some food!"

Just then a fat grey haired man emerged from upstairs.

"SURE! ANYTHING FOR YOU MY DAUGHTER! It's not like you're a bat-vampire or anything! Hehehehe!!! I'll make some food since I don't want to be a dead-beat dad like what happened to my last family I swear you guys just don't know anymore It was tragic as hell and they died in a car crash and one time I swallowed a hammer but the hook came out the other end and it hurt SOOOO BAADDDD and a worm was on the sidewalk today it was squiggly and-"

"GEORGE! SHUT UP!!!" The silence crowded the room. Saya might have been little, but her voice was sharp and commanded attention.

The petite raven haired girl sat at the table glaring over at Kai with her chocolate brown eyes. Just then, a man with black hair and black attire came into the shoppe. "Saya. You must fight!" Saya blinked at him. "Um....Hagi?"

The director came over to him and whispered in his ear. "You don't come in until the end....of this chapter...."

"Oh..." Hagi feeling embarrassed backed away slowly and ran off. Kai rolled his eyes.

"So Saya, how was your day at school? Oh did I tell you I saw a pregnant girl today it was random and I ate 37 chili dogs too and won a free pizza while eating them so I was gonna give the pizza to you but I'm got hungry again so I needed to eat it because we had an eating contest today at work and did I tell you that Kaori came over today wanting some diet advice but I just gave her a Jenny Craig gift certificate instead and she was happy and I like happy people because they make me smile and Kai skipped school today but didn't tell me but I know all of his secrets because I stalk him and also, Hagi wanted to tell you that he's sorry for coming in the story too early he said that he couldn't resist your sexiness and-"

"I'm going upstairs. I have a headache..." Saya ran up to her room.

Running into the room, slamming the door, she tossed herself onto the bed and cried into her pillows. She hated her life. For some reason, all this depression was getting too much for her little girl mind handle. She wanted to be free. To travel the world and be free.

"I wonder when this will all be over....when I can be on my own." She exhaled closing her eyes. After about 3 minutes later, she rose up quickly. A thought popped in her mind. "Oh man! I forgot my shoes at school!" She ran downstairs and grabbed her jacket. "Bye George. I gotta go get my shoes. Riku, make me some tea for when I get back and Kai, DON'T FOLLOW ME!" Saya took off toward the school.

It was starting to get late and she needed to hurry. She slowed to a pace. So what if she was late getting home? Being free and enjoying the independence, she strolled down the sidewalk, looking at the shoppes curiously. Suddenly, she heard a strange sound. It sounded familiar. The sound of a cello. Saya glaced over at the direction of the cello playing and saw a man with black hair. He was.....handsome. Flashbacks suddenly flooded her mind. Towers, cellos playing. It was all too much. "OOmph!" She fell in the bushes, not paying attention to what she was doing. Embarrassed, Saya got up and ran to the school.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n- I do not own Blood+. **

* * *

Arriving at the school, Saya came to a halt before sitting by a tree to rest a bit. The sky was turning dark. Like she cared. At least she didn't have to be home with those freaks. All of a sudden...

"Finally.....we meet."

A man wearing an all black suit walked toward her with a dagger. Saya blinked. "Hey Hagi what's up?"

Hagi jumped. "What the-......wait....how do you know who I am? I thought you lost your memory?"

"Yeah...yeah....David lied about all that stuff. I remember EVERYTHING. Even the time when we slept together."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Hagi screamed.

"Oh crap...you weren't supposed to know that. You were asleep at the time."

Hagi beamed and played his cello hillbilly style before dancing around victoriously. "SCORRRRREEEEE!!!!!"

"So, why you holding a dagger?" She asked grinning. Hagi looked around suspiciously before walking closer.

"A dinosaur is supposed to come." he whispered.

Saya blinked again. "You mean 'Chiropteran' not dinosaur. Am I correct?"

"Lol....ya."

She rose from the ground and dusted her skirt off. "Have you SEEN those guys? They SUCK!!! Anyways, help me find my shoes."

"Fine." the Chevalier replied. They wandered the school outside searching for her tennis shoes until she finally found them. "Good. Now I gotta-"

"No. We can't leave until that Chiropteran comes."

Saya yawned. "Why?"

Hagi pulled a stack of papers from his cello case and handed them to Saya, pointing to the middle of the words. "It's in the script...."

"What 'script'? Nobody told me about any script around here." She pouted, her hands resting on her hips. "Awww. Your gunna cwy wyke a wittle baby!?! WAAAA!!! SAYA'S A BABY!"

She was shocked by the Chevalier's sudden change of personality. What came over him to talk to her like this? "Ex-excuse me?! How dare you speak to me like that Hagi!!!!"

"I'm sorry. I love you. Please forgive me my darling."

"Fine, I forgive you." She smiled warmly at him before giving him a big hug. Just then, a Chiropteran jumped down in front of them. "RAWR!!!!! IMMA EAT JEW!!!"

"Uhhh....I'm not Jewish thank you very much." Saya replied. "I'm-"

"We have no time for this. Saya you must fight!!!" Hagi handed her the sword and forced her to drink his blood. "Mmmm....tastes like V8 juice..."

_*Audience throws up*_

"Whatever Hagi let's just kill the dinosaur already!!! GOSH!"

Saya soon quickly charged at the 'dinosaur' with full speed, stabbing it in the gut with her katana.

"YAY IT'S DEAD! Party at my house!!! I call dibs on Saya in my bedroom!!!" Kai yelled from the door. He paused, looking over at Hagi who had his hands on Saya's shoulder stabalising her. "WHY ARE YOU TOUCHNG MY SISTER!"

"She's not your biological sister you twit! She's MY queen! I lived with her since I was a kid!"

"LIAR! You have no documents proving you did!"

"OH YEAH?!"

"YEAH!"

As Hagi and Kai continued arguing, Saya looked around with a slight panic. Her vision was clouded in a deep red hue. What was going on?

"-prove that you have documents HAGI? Or is that your REAL NAME? Hmm?"

"Shut up pinapple head!"

"DO NOT COMPARE ME TO ABARAI!!!"

"I will if I want!"

"Will you two just stop already? It's getting old..." Saya murmered before falling asleep. Hagi caught her and carried her away to the window before glancing at Kai with a smirk. "Listen punk, this chick's mine and mine only. We're going to my crib now. You want her, come challenge me at my castle! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Hagi lept off the sill and took flight in the air by his wings, leaving Kai in a pickle.

"I like pickles." Kai jumped turning around to find Riku standing there.

**A/n- Review please. You know you want to.....:P**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n-** I do not own Blood+ or any of it's characters. _

* * *

"Well, this is just great." Kai sighed, tossing his hat in the chair as he and Riku arrived back home. "Saya's gone. Dad's passed out from eating too much candy bars. This SUCKS! URRGGHH!" He kicked the chair in front of him before screaming at the top of his lungs from the pain inflicted on his toes. "OWWW! URG! STUPID CHAIR! WHO PUT THAT THERE!"

"Kai, I think you should settle down now. I'm sure Saya will-"

"HEYY! WHAT'S GOIN ON DUDES! KAI! WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT SHIRT? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO WEAR HAWAIIAN SHIRTS ANYMORE! YOU'RE STARTING TO LOOK LIKE YOUR DAD! SPEAKING OF GEORGE, WHERE IS HE? AND WHERE'S SAYA? I WANNA TALK TO HER! SHE OWES ME SOME BAKED BEANS!"

Kai rolled his eyes and looked over toward the whiny bossy voice. It was Mao again, and he did NOT want to deal with her today. Anything but her!

"What do you want Mao?"

"I want YOU to tell ME where SAYA is NOW! I told you already that I have to talk to her about some VERY IMPORTANT THINGS!" She continued to babble on and on. Kai tuned her out by getting out a few books. Eventually after trying to read, Mao drove his nerves up the wall.

"I've had enough of this! I'm going to go look for Saya!"

"What? Saya's gone? Why didn't you tell me any of this!"

"I don't have to tell you anything! We broke up like...3 years ago. I don't understand why you're after me all the time!" He walked out of the house and headed down to the beach hopefully, to find Saya around there somewhere. He knew Hagi was lying about his castle, since he didn't have one. Those two had to be somewhere.

* * *

"So, Hagi...what have you been doing all this time while I was sleeping? Or...when I WASN'T sleeping...like this past year?"

Hagi sat down beside Saya on the stairs down at the beach. He placed a hand on her shoulder before replying.

"I...am sorry about earlier. I should have not yelled like that at your brother, but he makes me frustrated. I've seen the way he looks at you."

"You didn't answer my question." Saya said impatiently. She crossed her arms.

"Wandering."

"Wandering?"

"Yes."

Saya stared at him, squinting her eyes in a suspicious manner. "Hagi?"

"Yes?"

"Is that ALL?"

"No."

"Then what else DID you do?" She wanted to know bad.

"Meditated."

"And?"

"Cello practise."

"Can you ever say more than one sentence?" Saya huffed.

"Yes."

"THEN DO IT HAGI!"

"Okay. Once upon a time, there were three little pigs..."

"Okay, never mind."

Just then, Kai came running down the steps, breathing rather quickly. He looked very tired. "SAYA! WHAT-" Kai glanced over at the man that stole his sister away from him.

"YOU!" He pointed a finger in Hagi's direction threateningly.

"Lolwut?" Hagi snorted.

"Don't back sass me! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVVVEEE..."

Saya stepped in front of Kai and threw a handful of sand at him. "STOP! I have an idea."

Hagi and Kai stood like soldiers fully alert, giving Saya their full attention.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n-** I do not own Blood+ or any of it's characters. _

_**Note:** I'm sorry if the diction is so drastically changed in this chapter, but I am in my 'fluctuating' writing mood. So whatever I write in here, bear with me.  
_

* * *

"Alright listen up, BOTH OF YOU!"

Saya stood in front of Hagi and Kai, both hands resting firmly along her hips in a dominant stature. They both stood attentively, waiting for whatever she had to say.

"I am sick of you guys fighting over me! It's annoying and at a time like this, it's not necessary. You get one chance and one chance only. STOP or ELSE!"

_There._

Saya smiled to herself mentally, satisfied with the lecture just given. A sense of strong power rose within her being. She stared at the two through her burgundy orbs, trying to sense any challenges or intimidation.

Just then, Hagi bent down on one knee in front of her. His eyes seemed to be strongly fixated on her feet.

_Is he finally going to propose to me? _Saya thought.

"Saya, my dear."

_Oh dear sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln..._

"I...don't know if I should bring something like this up at a time like this but..." Hagi's voice slightly trembled. Fear or excitement, Saya couldn't tell.

_Yes! YES YES! HE IS!_

"Saya, you have no shoes on."

Kai turned his head down at the dark haired man, who still sat there on the ground, just to tell his queen that she had no shoes on.

"Hagi."

"Yes Saya?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Saya?"

"..."

The queen flung herself headfirst at Hagi, snarling and growling like a lioness protecting her babies. She bit onto his shoulder, her nails digging into his back.

"AHHHHHH!" Hagi screamed, only though his body did not move a muscle. Kai just stared at them curiously like a kitten.

"Uhhh...Saya? Why are you biting Hagi?" Kai asked hesitantly.

Saya stepped away from her chevalier and wiped the saliva from her chin. "Because he tastes like salt. I have a salt deficiency. And I must lick Hagi's neck in order to quell it."

"...He has a salty neck?" Kai replied.

Hagi however, continued to stand there staring off into oblivion, as if nothing had happened. The red haired teen elbowed Hagi in the tummy. "Ey, man what's with you? I mean, you tried to hit me with a cello box, you bandage your arm like you got into a...freakin'...car accident or something, and you like, let my sister lick and bite your weirdly salty neck. WHAT THE HELL MAN? Are you even going to explain?"

"Nope."

"WHY?"

"Because I have no opinion."

"Since WHEN?"

Hagi then opened his cello case and got out a strange beaded device. It looked like one of those bead wire toys they have in waiting rooms at hospitals, except this one had straight wires in columns and wooden beads and looked to be at least 6000 years old.

"What the hell is that?" Kai asked irritatedly.

"A calculator..." Hagi said, his eyes fixated on the beads, pushing them back and forth as if he were figuring a problem.

"THAT? A CALCULATOR?"

"Did I stutter, fire crotch?" Hagi hissed.

"FIRE CROT-"

Hagi interrupted him. "I have had no opinion since 1892. The day I ate some chili dogs and destroyed all the stalls at the carnival me and Saya went to."

"We went to a carnival? When was that because I don't remem-"

"114 years, 5 months, 17 days, 12 hours, 47 minutes, 33 seconds, 5.67 milliseconds, and 2.333 nanoseconds ago."

Kai and Saya just stared at Hagi with their jaws dropped. How the hell did this guy keep track of everything? _Probably to get back at me someday._ Saya thought.

"HEEEEYYYY!"

Saya knew that voice anywhere. Their dad. The queen put a hand over her forehead in despair.

"Oh good God...not him again. Please kill me Hagi."

"I don't think so."

A fat man in a Hawaiian shirt and tan shorts came running up to the three with a half eaten sub in his left hand.

"HI GUYS! Hi Saya! Hi Kai! Hi...man with long black hair and blue eyes. I wanted to know where you guys were but couldn't remember then I remembered while making a peanut butter sandwich for Riku that Saya went to get her shoes and stuff so I laughed like '' and did the electric slide and then I fell and after that I watched Golden Girls and masturb- er I mean laughed and guess what guys, I saw a panda today at the zoo and it was white and black so you could never be racist against pandas and I ate some french fries but they were the brown kind from Rally's and I dipped them in sauce and did I tell you about the optical mouse I bought at Target today cause it's pink and I think sand is so irritating on my feet and one time I washed some curtains in the bathroom sink and they turned the water pink and-"

"GEOOORRRGEE! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Saya screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

**A/n-** Reviews are much appreciated. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n-** I do not own Blood+.

* * *

Saya laid in her hospital bed, gazing peacefully at the window. As she stared, her mind wandered off about different subjects varying from Hagi to boiled egg bento lunches. She couldn't really remember how in the world she got to George's house in the first place a year ago. It just seemed to...happen. Saya wondered why that was so, since it was about the only thing she didn't remember.

A robin twitted at the outside of the windowpane. Saya thought it was beautiful. So colourful, soft, sweet...and free.

When would she ever be free, she wondered to herself. Saya also wondered why she wondered so much about little things in life. Did they really matter, or was that just part of being a teenager?

She knew she couldn't ask George without hearing 5 hours of extra dialogue that probably would have nothing to do with her question. Kai wouldn't speak to her after the incident with Hagi. Dr. Julia was too busy. Riku was at school and with his friends most of the time, so she couldn't ask him. And asking Kaori anything would turn the conversation somehow toward weight loss.

She could ask Hagi...

That's what she would do. Right after she got out of this hospital bed.

Saya sat upright, scooting herself slightly forward to fix the blanket she covered with for warmth. The room was illuminated in complete silence. She saw a spider crawl back to it's cobweb in the far left corner. Dragging along with it was a bundle or silk wrapped around a lumpy object. Probably a fly, she thought. As she continued to fixate her attention on the spider, all of a sudden...

"SSSAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYAAAAAA! SAYA! SAYA! SAYA! SAAAYYAAA!" Somebody behind the door was screaming her named and banging on it loudly.

Saya rolled her eyes and sighed.

"WHAT Hagi?"

The door slowly creaked in and Hagi's head popped inside.

"Um...Hi."

Saya was furious. "HIIII? WHAT DO YOU MEAN HI!"

"Hey Saya!"

"WHAT?"

Kai ducked underneath a nearby table, covering his head with a tissue. "Don't hurt meeee..." The queen leapt up from the bed and walked over to Hagi, grabbing his collar and pulling his face down to meet hers.

"Hagi, what in the world is going on with you two?" She asked commandingly.

Hagi turned his head toward Kai and scowled slightly. "He tried to eat the apple crisp I made you. So I threw him into the swimming pool at your house. Then he got mad and sprayed a fire extinguisher at me, screaming 'die you sister rapist!'. Then I went after him and he tried to throw it at me but I dodged it. And he started to run here, but I knew he was going to lie about the situation so I got here first and now we're...here."

Saya blinked. "So...where's my apple crisp?" She grinned at Hagi.

"..."

"Kai...did you eat it?"

Kai peeked out from underneath the tissue. "No." She turned toward Hagi again and placed her hands on her hips. "Haggiiii...where is it?"

The man stayed silent for a couple minutes until Saya broke the silence with a demanding as to why her apple crisp wasn't there. The more she asked, the less Hagi would respond. This eventually started to agitate Saya so she kicked Hagi in the foot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHH! FOOOTT! PAIN! HURTS!"

"Gonna tell me where my apple crisp is now?" She yelled.

"I ate it."

"..."

"...What?"

"...Hagi..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a chocolate chip Pinkberry?"

"Sure. Got any cash?"

"I'm sure you have at least enough money to buy me a Pinkberry Hagi."

"I don't."

"Why?"

"The chiropteran stole it."

"What chiropteran? We killed that one."

"No. There are more."

"What do you mean MORE?"

* * *

"So, has she recovered her memory yet?"

"No not that I know of. By the way, I need to go get some more Febreze because the apple cinnamon kind sucks and today I drew a picture of Byakuya because I think he's cool and stuff and I just love the song they play at the beginning of Blood+ don't you? Isn't it just the greatest? And sometimes I wonder where I put my socks in the morning because I think my dryer eats them all so I always have to go to work with mis-matched ones and it irritates me and you want to know what else irritates me, it's that freaking mouse at Chucky Cheese. He is such a pedophile. Why would a guy want that to be his job? Dressing up as a mouse so you could play with 5 year old kids that is just sick. I got sick the other day from eating too much kit kats. I think I ate like 4 packages or something. And it was the big packages you get for trick or treaters and stuff and did I mention-"

"GEEEOOORRRRRGGEEE! SHUT UP AND ANSWER MY QUESTIONS WITH ONE ANSWER! NOT 600!"

George and a man named David sat at Saya's house discussing her memory and her past events. David explained to George that Saya would have to return to them soon, but as always, George was being difficult again and not cooperating.

"Now, without going on and on, what has Saya's behaviour been like these past few months? Have you noticed any differences in her attitude or personality?" David asked, picking up a pen and tablet.

George poured himself another cup of coffee and sat adjacent from David, sipping carefully, making sure he didn't burn himself. "Oh course my Saya hasn't changed. She's the greatest daughter I've ever had."

David threw a marshmallow at him in annoyance. "Dumbass! She's not your actual daughter, you know that right? She's not human!"

"I know." Said father twiddled his thumbs, nervously.

"Anyways, I'm sure you understand what this means. I will come by in three days to pick Saya up. There are no choices but this. I highly suggest you take her to the site where she was hibernating. Where you found her. Just don't tell her, let her remember on her own. "

"Okay."

With that said and done, David exited the shoppe hastily and drove off.

* * *

Outside, Saya happily enjoyed her Pinkberry while Hagi and Kai stared each other down like two tomcats fighting over a mate. Hagi stuck his tongue out at Kai when his queen wasn't looking, which earned him a spork full of pineapple Pinkberry flung in his face.

The black haired man rose up, his eyes tinted red slightly, ready to put that annoying pest in his grave once and for all. Kai taunted him by waving his hands in a "Bring it" gesture, thus irritating Hagi even more.

Saya looked up from her finished bowl of frozen yogurt and wiped her chin with a napkin. "HEY! KNOCK IT OFF YOU GUYS! What did I say about fighting all the time? Violence is not the answer!"

Kai scoffed. "Oh, yeah, look at the girl who just killed a freaking dinosaur two days ago. Yeah Saya, you're such a pacifist!"

"What did you say?" Hagi whispered darkly.

"Did I stutter, OLD MAN?"

That set Hagi off. Nobody, especially some punk kid, was EVER going to get away with calling him 'old man'. "You're dead!"

Before the two could reach each other, Saya luckily stopped them in time.

"STOP! NOW THAT IS AN ORDER!"

They heard a voice in the distance, which happened to be Kaori. The brown haired girl ran up to Saya, hugging her tightly.

"OHHHHH SAYA! I MISSED YOU!"

"No really...?" Saya murmured sarcastically. "Anyways, why are you here? I thought you had track practice?"

"Nope. I came because your dad wants you, and I guess he was too lazy to come get you himself so he sent me."

Saya squinted suspiciously at her. "How'd he get ahold of you?"

"Oh! He has my number of course!"

_That perv!_ Saya thought. He was so dead when she got home.

* * *

**A/n-** Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n-** I do not own Blood+.

* * *

"So here we are. What do you think?"

"It's okay I guess." Saya replied, her words barely audible.

George decided after Saya gave him a long scolding about giving Kaori his number, to go visit the family grave. Saya didn't like this place and for what reasons she didn't know. It felt uneasy and gave off an unsettling aura that made her stomach queasy. Topped with the thought of going to a place where dead people are didn't help her situation either.

The queen's adoptive father explained to her while there what happened to her a year ago and how he found her. Saya however, as she explained to Hagi already knew this and just played along, not to hurt the man's feelings.

"I always liked taking your brothers here to visit. But for some reason, Kai wasn't at home when I got off work..."

Saya pondered on those words. Now that he mentioned it, she hasn't seen Kai since late yesterday afternoon when Hagi and she were eating PinkBerry.

_Where was Hagi anyways?_ She wondered.

* * *

"Alright old man, listen up and you better listen because I will not repeat myself."

"Fine. Try not to stutter punk."

"Shut up. Anyways, last one standing wins. Those are the rules. AND NO USING YOUR CHIROPTERAN POWERS TO BEAT ME. Cheater."

The dark haired man sighed. "Whatever. Are we doing this or are you going to waste my time blabbering?"

"Oh, so you want it the hard way huh? BRING IT!"

Hagi and Kai stood across from each other on the Miyagusuku rooftop, each holding their favorite instrument. Kai had an electric guitar and Hagi, a cello. Kai decided it would be a good idea to challenge each other to see who was a better instrumentalist and overall prove who was a better lover for Saya.

The two started playing as good as they could and as fast as their fingers would allow. For 45 minutes they did nothing but play until they had callouses and blisters forming along their hands and fingers. The rules Kai had made earlier stated that the last man standing, playing his instrument would win the contest.

Hagi knew this would be easy, as he remembered his earlier days when he would play constant hours of music for Saya when she would have trouble sleeping or when she was sick and needed comfort.

After awhlie, the two started feeling weary and worn out. But their male pride kept them from giving up.

Kai huffed. "Whe-when are you going to give u-up?" Beads of sweat slid down his forehead and the back of his neck.

"Never. It would be...sheer embarrassment to lose t-to a pathetic excuse of a br-brother such as...yourself." Hagi retorted.

"You'll be thinking twice about that comment after I've won you worm!"

"You're nothing but an amateur. No, not even YOU could attain such a status as an instrumentalist. You're less than an amoeba."

The red haired boy growled in annoyance at Hagi, who smirked like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

"Haaaaahh...I can't believe Saya just blew our plans off like that!" Kaori sighed, as she nibbled carefully at a gingersnap. She sat across from Riku who was reading his book on reptiles.

"Yeah. It's always been that way I guess." He took a sip of cola. "Whenever Dad wants to talk about something important to Saya, they just vanish. But I guess I've gotten used to it by now."

The boy looked up at Kaori from his book. "I apologise for spending the night again." The girl giggled and held her hand up as if it were no problem. "Oh don't say that! My mom actually likes when you come to visit, don't you mom?"

Kaori's mother was in the kitchen washing dishes for their dinner later that evening. She looked up and smiled softly at the two. "So Riku, what would you like for dinner tonight?" She asked.

"I don't want anything." Kaori interrupted. "I'm full."

Her mother looked suspiciously at her in a humourous way. "Oh really? What'd you have for lunch this afternoon?"

"Uhh...er...I...um..." The girl faltered slightly with her words, trying to come up with something to cover the fact she was fasting for her weight. "I had a tomato. That's it! A red, ripe tomato." She grinned nervously.

"U-huh. Sure. I believe that." Her mom replied sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and went back to tending to the dishes.

Kaori looked at Riku. "I wonder where Saya went anyways?"

"Who knows?" He replied worryingly.

* * *

"Hey Saya. Guess what? My mom, dad, gramma, granpa, daughter and wife are buried here. And someday I will be buried her-"

"Yes I know. This is the family grave. And this is where we both started blah blah blah."

George stared at Saya suspiciously. "HOW'D YOU KNOW THAT?"

Saya's brows furrowed in irritation at the man. "You idiot! You've stood here for hours telling me over and over! How else do you think I know! Quit repeating yourself! Sheesh!"

"Hmm...did I?" He scratched his chin, and thought back at 3 hours ago. Now that he mentioned it, he couldn't remember how they even got at the grave.

"Uhhh...Saya? How'd we get here again?"

Saya had enough. She place a hand against her forehead and sighed, mumbling to herself. "Please do not let me kill somebody tonight. Please do not let me kill somebody tonight..."

They climbed into their van and headed back to the house.

* * *

Hagi and Kai were beat to the bone. Their hands ached terribly, their backs felt crushed, and their bottoms were sore from sitting on the steel rooftop so long. They would never admit it to one another, but the thought of surrendering has passed their minds at least more than once that early evening. The sun was already set just about, leaving the sky illuminated in it's pinks and reds, soon to be evolving into a midnight blue somber.

"Y-you..." Kai coughed "...done yet..." Another cough. "O-old...man..." And another cough.

Hagi wanted to just die. He should have agreed to this punk's childish games in the first place. He inwardly cursed himself for being so stubborn. Saya always told him that he was when he was little, he always knew it was true, but never admitted to it to anybody.

"Give u-up already you brat! Saya's mine and she's always praised me for my high skills in cello playing. I've lived way longer than all your family members combined and have decades and decades of experience. You could never beat me, even if you were the greatest guitar player alive. So just g-give up already!" Hagi hissed.

His bow was near to snapping. It needed to be tended to bad. 4 strings had already snapped from the constant playing. Instruments like these were never meant to have been played for 12 hours straight.

"Shut up you...you...pig!"

"Pig?" Hagi smirked. "Is that the best you've got?"

He meant to taunt the boy, hoping he would give up already. It was the one weakness Hagi pointed out in Kai, which was being harassed, agitated, you name it.

* * *

Saya hung her jacket on a pink plastic hanger and hung it in her small closet. She sighed deeply, reflecting on everything that has happened this past year. Just then, there was a knock at her door.

* * *

**A/n-** Hope you guys enjoyed. Reviews are much appreciated. :)


	7. Chapter 7

_A/n- I do not own Blood+, although I would very much love to own it. Especially...Solomon...*drools*_

* * *

"Just a minute, I'll be right there. Hold on!" Saya scrambled to place the jacket in her closet, stumbling slightly over piles of dirty laundry in the front of her bed. "Crap, I need to do laundry soon. Oh well."

As she opened the door...

"SAAAAAAAYYAAAAAA!"

Saya sidestepped letting the figure fall through her doorway. "What Mao?" The girl rose up faster than ever, clutching Saya's leg. "SAAAAAYAA! OH I MISSED YOU SO DAMN MUCH! AHH! Anyways, where're the baked beans you said you'd give me?" Mao grinned up at Saya who was clearly not amused.

"What baked beans?"

Mao blinked as if she were really confused. "YOU DON'T REMEMBER? The bet we made was, if I beat you at a jalapeno popper eating contest, then you would buy me a free can of Bush's baked beans."

Saya held a finger to her lips curiously. "Ohh...I remember now. Okay, I'll get you your beans but just remember this; only reason you won was because you knew all along that my stomach cannot handle that crap. My bowels failed me three times that day while I was at school and let me tell you, when you're a female and you're trying your hardest to be 'discreetly polite' in the bathroom, it doesn't work when you scarf down 7 pounds of jalapenos stuffed with creme cheese and bread crumb breading. And that wasn't even counting the spicy garlic sauce we dipped them in...now should I even continue going on about my heartburn that night too?"

Mao was drooling in her thoughts, not listening to a word Saya just told her. The queen sighed and rubbed her temples in annoyance. "I should've known you weren't going to listen..."

"WHAT?" Mao jerked from her thoughts. Saya rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed sighing. "Oh NOW you listen..." The girl sat beside her friend and sighed also. "Hey Saya, have you seen Kai anywhere? He wasn't at school today..."

That grabbed Saya's attention big time. Now that she recalled, she hadn't seen her brother at all today. Hagi also wasn't around all day come to think of it. "Oh no..." She gasped.

"What? WHAT'S WRONG? DON'T TELL ME HE'S DEAD!" Mao panicked, holding Saya by the shoulders, her grip firm. Saya ran out her door away from Mao. She soon ran after Saya.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME YOUNG MISSY!"

* * *

"THAT'S a good birdy! That's right...eat the bird seed...yesssssss...you know you like it like that...mmmmmhmmm..." George sat staring at his pet parakeet, watching it attentively eat the new peanut butter flavoured seed he bought.

"Dad, where's Kai and Hagi?" Saya and Mao bolted from the stairs and saw George talking to his bird. "And stop talking in a sexual manner to the bird you sicko!"

"I WAS NOT! That is beastiality! And I am NOT a beast-o-phile!"

Saya just stared at the idiot. "Beast-o-phile? Really?"

"WELL I'M NOT! TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT!"

She didn't have time to argue with him. Grabbing her sneakers and slipping them on, not minding that she was in her night dress, ran outside looking for the two.

"I swear if I have to file a missing person's report on their asses, I'll haunt them forever." She breathed in between pants, running as fast as she could.

Meanwhile...

* * *

"GIVE UP ALREADY OLD MAN! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!"

"Quit flattering yourself carrot top."

They were still there. Plucking, strumming, and cello-ing there way to gaining the title of 'Saya's Best Deserved Man' in their minds. Unfortunately, they both inside desperately wanted to give up and go home.

"Y'know what Hagi or whatever your name is, I am sick of you! Why are you even Saya's servant anyways? You know you don't HAVE to be her butler forever...Goodness she probably doesn't even pay you. Don't you think you shouldn't have to deal with that anymore?"

Hagi looked up at the boy, still moving his bow across the eroded chords of the cello. He scowled. "No. I care for Saya, and nobody is going to get in the way of that. Not you, not anybo-"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING UP THERE?" A voice sounded down from the roof. They both stood up, instruments now long forgotten and peered down the building's siding only to find a furious queen in her night dress and sneakers. Hagi's face turned bright red and he turned away.

"S-Saya! Wh-what are you doing here in that outfit! That is very inappropriate to be showing the men up here!" He fumbled with his words, trying hard not to sound flustered with delight at the sight of her in a silky white nightgown. _Damn these thoughts! Damn these male hormones! Damn these aplified chiropteran male hormones! DAMN NOT GETTING TO GO OUT WITH SAYA WHEN I WAS A TEENAGER! DAMN!_

"Hagi, are you okay? You sound sick. You don't have a cold do you?" She said innocently. It only made things worse. Hagi just wanted to kill himself right now. She was torturing him!

"No! NONONONONONONONONONONO! I'm f-fine! Just...hot. I need some ice water and a cold shower."

Kai caught on to what Hagi was talking about, and slowly turned his head toward the burning red chevalier. "YOU! How DARE YOU THINK LIKE THAT!" He whispered harshly, making sure Saya and Mao couldn't hear.

"Hey KAI! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE YOU LITTLE RASCAL! I have to talk to you about this weird dream I've been having about your brother."

"Not now MAO!" He yelled. Kai focused his attention back to Hagi. "I can't help it carrot top! She's the one who came over here in that sexy lingerie!"

Kai blinked confusingly. "It's just a nightgown. How is that sexy lingerie?"

Hagi smacked his forehead. "You imbecile! If women walked around like that back then, that would be like a woman walking around topless in her lacy panties nowadays! Have you forgotten that I was raised in the 1800's?"

"Oh, so things were different back then?"

"YES!" Hagi flailed wildly. "Now, we need to find a way to get her home and into her room so nobody sees her."

"Hagi, times have changed. People could care less if they see her in that." Kai replied carelessly.

"URRRGHH!"

Saya was getting impatient with those two. "If you guys are fighting again, I swear you're both in sooooo much trouble it's not funny! Now Hagi, GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

His chevalier instincts couldn't resist. They made him listen to her, whether he liked it or not. He had not choice but to obey. His body jumped down right front of Saya. "Hi Saya what's going on? Did I mention that uhh...well...I have yoga class in like ten minutes so I need to go...uhh...yeah...um BYE!"

"NOT SO FAST!" She grabbed hold of his collar and kept her inhuman strength firm. "What is wrong with you?" She said.

"Nothing. Wai?"

"Speak right!"

"Why?"

"UGGGHH!"

* * *

The next day, Saya and her class stood in the auditorium and payed their respects to the guy that died when a "dinosaur" attacked. She really couldn't care less as hateful as it sounded. The girl had other things to think about right now, including why Hagi and Kai were sitting on the roof all day long. _What in the world were they doing?_ She wondered.

"-And we hope that this teacher RIPS. OKAY CLASS DISMISSED!"

"About time." She murmured. Just then, Saya's cell phone rang. "Hello? ...WHAT?...I-IS HE OKAY!...Hold on! I'll be right there!"

* * *

A/n- Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

_A/n- I do not own Blood+.  
_

* * *

Saya ran through the streets of Japan as fast as her little legs would carry her, a worried look sewn on her once delicate features. One minute it's a dead guy at school now this? She swore she had a black cloud hanging over her head, following her every move. As she gazed ahead of her, within 50 feet was a festival of some sort. "Oh goodness, not now! Ugh, why do people have to always get in my way?"

The red queen pushed and scooted past people, dodging little kids and mother pushing strollers. "Excuse me, coming through, move it, sorry, please move, out of my way please, girl with family problems coming though."

When she arrived at the shoppe, Kai and Hagi were standing outside waiting. Her brother ran up to her and shouted in a panicky voice.

"SAYA! He's gone! HE'S GONE!"

"Who's gone!" She replied hastily.

"Have you forgotten already? DAD IS FREAKING GONE!" He shook her by the shoulders and it soon made her dizzy.

"STOP! SHAKING ME!"

"Sorry, but DAMN SAYA THIS IS SERIOUS!"

"Okay." She took a deep breath and leaned against the siding of the house. "Without yelling at me, where did you see Dad last?"

Kai held a finger to his lips and looked into the sky, thinking about the last time he actually saw George. "I saw him at the gravesite like, 2 days ago."

"YOU DUMBASS! That's because you and Hagi were on the roof all day long yesterday. And why were you guys up there anyways?" She looked right at her chevalier.

"...wut?"

"I asked you a question Hagi. Now answer me."

He hesitated heavily and didn't respond. Saya huffed. "HAGI? Why were you and Kai on the roof of my house all day yesterday?"

"It wasn't ALL DAY. We went rollerblading on the grand canyon in the morning, then in the afternoon we went to IHop and ate 47 pancakes with strawberry topping and whipped cream. Then, we went on the roof...to um...uh...we um..."

Hagi's eyes averted down to a few pebbles on the ground. Saya could tell they were up to something on that roof. And dammit, she was going to get the truth out of this stubborn man.

"Hagi, why are you being stubborn? Ever since I met you, even when you were a little boy, you were always stubborn. Answer me!"

"I don't know! I don't...know." He said softly. She placed her hands on her hips and he knew she was getting serious now. Anytime she placed her hands on her hips, it meant business.

"I'll give you a kiss on the cheek if you tell me what you guys were doing on the roof." She whispered. Hagi looked up from the ground and right at Saya. He responded hastily in a fast manner.

"HE CHALLENGED ME TO A CONTEST!"

Saya stared at the raven haired man before blinking. "...What? Speak more slowly so I can understand you."

He breathed in a deep breath and sighed heavily before gazing up at Saya apologetically. "Saya, we were on the roof because we were competing to see who was the better man for you."

"You were trying to see who was the better man for me?" She repeated and he nodded embarrassingly. The queen laughed heartily. "Haha! Well, that's easy! It's you Hagi! Kai, sorry but...you're just annoying and very weird..."

"Aww...DRAT!" Kai snapped his fingers in defeat.

"And since you told me the truth Hagi, you get a kiss." She leaned in to the chevalier's flushed pouted lips, and brushed her's against them passionately.

She pulled away and smiled. "There!"

Three things were going through Hagi's mind after that moment. For one, he was mentally paralyzed and stunned. Second, he was sure that he was redder than a Coca Cola can mixed with a 700 degree sunburn. And lastly, he was as high as a kite, happy forever.

"SCORE!" He shouted out of nowhere, startling Saya and Kai who he didn't notice they were talking to each other.

"Don't worry Hagi. There's more where that came from." She smirked and batted an eyelash at the man, making him nearly die. "Ew man, you're freaking drooling! CLEAN THAT CRAP UP! You look worse than a bulldog." Kai yelled rudely.

Just then, the 17 year old boy shouted. "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! WHERE'S DAD?" Saya rolled her eyes. "I'm siblings with an imbecile..."She mumbled.

Just then, a woman with blonde hair and a doctor's outfit drove up in her Range Rover that was pimped to the core with diamonds and hydrolics, blasting 50 Cent through the speakers.

"Sup shawty. Girl, you is poppin! Lemme know where you got that outfit!"

"Hommina hommina hommina hommina..." Kai chanted, drooling everywhere. The woman looked at him and smiled. "Hey boy. Did I mention I am a docta? Oh wait, I gots a text message ya'll, hol'up. I gotta take diss."

As the woman answered her text messages, Saya stood there fazed. "Who...the hell are you?" She asked.

"Shawty, my name is Docta Julia! I be the best docta you eva get! Girl check it out, I can fix a cold, the flu, and I can even bandage yo arm when it's bleedin! How gangsta do that be? HM?"

"Wha what what? I have no clue what you just sai-" Saya began but was soon interrupted by Julia again.

"Wowowowowowowowhoa! Ain't chu dat girl that has the dad that neva be shuttin' up when he talks?"

"Uhh...yeah, if you're talking about George then yes, why?" She replied hesitantly.

"Tch, GIIRRRRL! I knew it! I was sent here by diss fine sexy mof*kka named David and damn girl he is FINE! Imma be poppin' a cap in dat ass when I see him!"

"TELL ME WHY HE SENT YOU HERE!" Saya had no time for games. She just wanted to know where her dad was. Kai was still drooling at Julia, so she knew he'd be no help in trying to communicate efficiently with her. And Hagi was still spacing out, lost in his own world of being kissed on the lips for maybe the first time in his life. Saya frowned. Later, her and him were going to have to have a talk about this unrequited love thing going on. It was driving her nuts!

"Oh yeah, dats right. He sent me here to tell ya'll bout cho dad being in the hospital. And uh, he said somethin' bout him gettin' attacked by a dinosaur or somethin' I dunno."

"A CHIROPRACTOR ATTACK! OH NO!" Kai shouted. "You idiot! It's chiropteran! Not chiropractor!" Saya turned to Julia who was eating some Pocky. "Take me there to the hospital now! Hagi! KAI! GET IN THE CAR!" Saya got into the car faster than anything, followed by Hagi and Kai.

"Ey girl WATCH IT! I just got dem seats three days ago! REAL RED LEATHER TOO! Best appreciate a sista's ride up in here!"

* * *

_A/n-Review please!_


	9. Chapter 9

A/n- I do not own Blood+. I had to submit this thing fast before my computer died so sorry for any typos. ^^; At least it proves I'm human after all.

* * *

"By the way shawty, lemme get yo cell number for a sec. I gots to put yo number in my contacts so I can hitchu up and we can go clubbin' and shop at the mall. Know what I'm sayin?"

Saya stared over at Julia irritably. She sighed. "Yes, I know what you are saying. My name is Saya and no you are not getting my cell number."

Julia pouted and drove over onto an on ramp headed toward the hospital on the freeway. "Tch, man what's wrong withchu girl? I'm just tryna hook a sista up; you know….do you a favour?" The blonde reached for an orange I-Pod resting in her glove box and plugged it in.

"All I am concerned about right now is my dad. I just want to get to the hospital right now." Saya replied monotonously. She crossed her arms and looked out the window at the passing cars and homes.

"Ey ya'll, Imma be getting me some Mikky D's in a sec, what ya'll want?" Julia pulled over to a McDonald's drive through, which of course upset Saya even more.

"WE DON'T NEED FAST FOOD RIGHT NOW! GO TO THE HOSPITAL!"

Just then, Kai spoke after what seemed like 2 hours of being completely idle. "Hey Julia, get me a Big Mac, with extra cheese, no onions, and pickles on the side, also get me a large cherry Dr. Pepper." The red queen put her fingers on her temples and closed her eyes. "Why didn't I just take a damn taxi?" She mumbled to herself. Hagi had to agree with her.

Julia looked in the backseat and grinned at Kai. "That's what I'm talking bout son!"

Hagi winced. She was already irritating him enough with her flamboyant personality.

After Julia and Kai got their food, Saya eventually got the woman to take the situation seriously and soon after 15 minutes of arguing with her, they finally arrived at the hospital.

"Alright ya'll. Imma be pulling into the parking garage over here. I'll be in the hospital in a sec." As Julia drove away, Saya heard "snap yo fingers" by Lil Jon start blasting in the Range Rover and chuckled while shaking her head gently in slight despair. "She's nuts…"

Kai turned toward Saya, taking a sip from his drink. "Yeah, but you have to agree that she's hot. Plus she knows how to jam and has great tastes in food!" He stood on the curb and walked on it, trying to balance as he walked.

"She's not THAT pretty. I do think she could cover up her breasts a bit more and put a jacket on. That doctor's outfit is way too reveali-"

"Whatchu talkin' bout girl? I got diss poppin' ass uniform so I could seduce David! Don't be jealous shawty…." Julia snapped her fingers at Saya and turned around quickly toward the revolving entrance doors, her hair swaying with every step she took.

As they arrived at the front desk, Julia looked at the secretary and popped her gum. "Hey girl, I need to be seein David. I don't know what his last name is, cuz I forgot but whatever. He's got blonde hair and is fine as hell. So, I know you know who I be talking bout. Mhhhmmm….don't think I ain't see you tryna be all over him the otha day. He's mine just for the record and he ain't wantchu anyways. With yo fake ass eyebrows-"

Saya had to intervene before things got out of hand with Miss Doctor. She pushed Julia aside gently so she could see the secretary. "I am so sorry miss! I don't know what's gotten into her!" The queen glared over at Julia who inspected her nails.

"Ey, it ain't my fault she can't get nobody…"

Kai looked over at Julia. "Hey, that doesn't make sense. Two negatives cancel each other out making you say, 'She can get somebody.' What the freak Julia?"

"Somebody's been in English class too long." Hagi mumbled.

"I need to see George Miyagusuku. Can you tell me where his room is?" Saya asked politely.

The secretary directed them to his room and there he was, lying in a bed, wrapped in gauze. Asleep. Snoring like he was sawing down the Amazon forest.

Julia gazed around. "Screw this, Im outta here. PEACE!" Julia left.

* * *

As Kai, Hagi and Saya walked around the hospital while George rested from his attack, the red queen couldn't help but wonder why Hagi was being so silent all the time.

"So Hagi, can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

Saya blinked at his short response. "Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. The director said if I talk, then he'd shock me with a shock collar."

"WHAT?"

"Yes Saya. I am not lying."

"I didn't say that…" She mumbled.

"Hey bitches, what's up? Hey Hagi, want a snow-cone? They're only 89 cents. I can't translate that to Yen because I don't know their currency even though we freakin live in Japan and practically have been for like….ever. C'mon, it's blueberry flavour!"

"I do not like flavoured snow." Hagi closed his eyes and turned away from Kai, who had blue syrup all over his face. Saya rolled her eyes at his messiness.

"Please do us a favour Kai and get a napkin or something. And didn't you just eat McDonald's twenty minutes ago?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"So what Saya? I have a tapeworm for crying out loud. It eats all my damn food. Freakin stealer…I hate it!"

"Snow isn't food…" Hagi mumbled incoherently. Saya seconded that.

Kai huffed and threw his paper holder in the trash bin, wiping his face free from all the syrup with his left sleeve. "SO WHAT ROMEO? You think the food YOU eat is any better?"

"I don't."

Kai blinked. "Whaddya mean you don't? You don't what?"

"Eat."

"Oh, so THAT'S why you're never around with us for breakfast lunch and dinner. What are you, bulimic or something?"

"No." Hagi stated simply.

"Then why don't you eat?"

"Because I'm never hungry."

Kai stared at the raven haired man for a few minutes. This guy was out of his mind. Kai knew he had to be sneaking food secretly or something, but the real question was, why sneak food? Did Saya disallow him from eating as punishment for something? He wondered.

He pointed a finger directly at Hagi. "IIIIIIII'm waaaaatching yooooouuu…..wait…..what's your last name again?"

"I don't know." Hagi replied quietly. Saya looked up from the floor. "Yeah Hagi, I've always wondered what your last name was and you never told me. What is it?"

"I just said that I don't know. I wasn't given one."

There was a long pause after his response. "Okay, well I'll do the honor of giving you one. Your new last name is Obama now."

Saya glared at Kai. "Hagi Obama? SERIOUSLY? Find a better name. How about Goldschmidt?"

"No. That's already been taken. How about, Otonashi?"

"That's my adopted last name Kai. Plus it rhymes and that will just make it annoying. Hagi Otonashi. See?"

"Hmmm. This is hard." Kai scratched his chin and thought to himself. Hagi just stood there and stared off into space. "EEEEEEEEEEE!"

Kai jumped. The teenager could have sworn he heard a weird shrilly voice a second ago. He gazed over at Saya. "Eh Saya, did you just hear that?"

She stood up from the bench and looked in the direction of the voice. "Yeah, it sounded like Riku."

Just then, Riku came bursting through the doors, running directly towards Kai.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Slow down Brochacho. What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you running so fast?"

"Kai, I heard that Dad got hurt. WHY ELSE WOULD I BE HERE?" The boy screamed. "HEY HEY HEY! Take it easy sonny. How the hell'd you get here anyway?"

"I ran from Kaori's house."

"Why were you at my friend's house?" Saya asked suspiciously. "Because dad said if I don't convince her to stop trying to lose weight she doesn't have, then he would take away my legos for a week."

Kai snorted with laughter. "Lawls." Riku stared at him angrily. "WHAT? Why are you laughing Kai?"

"Hehe….legos. You play with legos? SERIOUSLY? How lame…"

"Oh, right Kai. Like what you play with is any better."

"And what might THAT be?" Kai asked still laughing.

Saya took Hagi's hand and left outside. He wanted to protest but figured it would earn him a punch to the face considering she wasn't in a good mood from her brothers arguing.

* * *

"I am sick of hearing bickering! Ugh….it's so annoying."

Hagi continued walking to wherever Saya tended to lead them both. "I agree. Your big brother tends to overstep his boundaries I've noticed. I even recall him insulting me numourous times during the period we spent at your house. He even called me 'old man.' And stole the apple crisp I made you." He replied stoically.

"I know. That's why he stopped playing baseball."

"Why?"

"Well, because he got jumped in an alley after stealing some team member's Bleach dvds from his locker."

"Why would he beat Kai up for that?" Hagi questioned.

"They were blu-ray and the guy had 5 seasons worth in there."

"Oh, never mind then."

Saya lead them to a case of stairs that lead to the beach and sat down with Hagi. "Not to mention he stole his lunch money and Nikes from him."

Hagi raised his eyebrows slightly. "Does he normally thieve anywhere else besides schoolmates?"

"Yeah, he stole some flamin' hot cheetos and an X-Box 360 from Wal-Mart once. Except security tasered his ass three times until he passed out. My dad was pissed."

"That kid's got a lot of nerve to be thieving from places. Did he ever stop?" The chevalier asked.

Saya rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Yeah eventually. He's been clean for 3 months."

"Saya, you make it sound like he was a major junkie or something."

"Hahaha…"

* * *

"I want to know where ze mice are. Now."

"I can't tell you. I'm not allowed."

A dude with purplish white hair and a French accent sat in a van with some other weird dudes eating butterscotch disks and playing on tons of electric stuff. "Dammit! Where are ze mice?"

"What mice? I thought I caught em' all when I was at your apartment so I threw them in the trash along with the D-Con-"

"YOU IDIOT! NOT REAL MICE. Zose freakin dinosaurs!" He ate some more candy and threw the wrappers out the window.

"Oh, uh, some blonde dude named Solomon told me not to tell you."

"SOLOMON? My boyfriend? I should kick zat bastard's ass for speaking to ano-zer man."

"You're dating him? I thought he was with that one girl?"

"I dunno. He's very frisky when it comes to ze blue queen."

"Oh well. At least we located that one chick's dad so we can like….steal him. Lawls."

"Do not speak to me. I'm consentrating on eating my candies."

"I thought you had diabetes?"

"I don't care anymore. My blood pressure's already high enough from Steak n' Shake earlier ziss morning. Plus Solomon stole my insulin shots and sold zem on Ebay."

"Lol."

"WHAT WHYARE YOU LAUGHIN AT MEE?"

"Because, you got shafted by Solomon. I mean, c'mon…..really? I just don't see that. He's too….goody-goody."

"Well, after I tried to chain him to ze bed once, he got very dominating all of a sudden…"

"You tried to chain him?"

"SO WHAT? At least I can GET somebody. Sheesh you crazy Americans…"

"Listen Van, I'm not American. I'm Italian…"

"Whatever. Same sing."

"No it's not…"

"Well…..okay zen fine. You win. Now pass me ze life savers."

"We don't have anymore. You ate em' all!"

"Okay, zen what about ze blow pops or ze jolly ranchers?"

"Why does it have be hard candy? Why don't you just eat a damn starburst or something god!"

"Because…I like to suck objects."

"WHAT? YOU SICK FREAK!"

"What? You asked. Sheesh, crazy Americans and their inability to not suck things."

"I'm…not…AMERICAN! I'm ITALIAN! And what does that have to do with somebody's ethnicity?"

"I don't know. Now tell me where ze mice are or I'll take all your PSP games."

"Ok fine. Amshel has them."

"Well, duh. I already knew ze answer to zat. Haha. Okay zen, let's go steal this fat guy so we can go to SpaceLand. I'm bored as hell."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

The guys got out of their van as they pulled up to the hospital and went inside. 20 minutes later, they had a hospital bed with a guy on it and threw it in the back of their van and sped off.

"Saya, I have to know something."

"Sure what is it?" She replied as they walked back to the hospital.

"Do you lo-"

"Saya! We need to leave quick! Some French dudes just stole dad! And this blonde guy named David said I can't go with you or he'll kick my ass."

"Where's Riku?" Hagi asked.

"Oh, he went back to Kaori's house. He said he wasn't my friend anymore."

"Mr. David? He's here? Where?" Saya said. A black car drove up beside them and the window rolled down.

"Saya. Hagi. Get in the car. We need to get going fast. Something's happened to your father."

"Mr. David?" Saya said shockingly.

"No shit, I'm Santa Claus. Of course I'm David. Now let's go I don't have all day. Hagi, do something with that cello case. My trunk is stuffed with desert eagles and 50 caliber revolvers so you can't fit it in there. Strap it to my car's top or something."

Saya got in the car and Hagi soon followed after strapping his cello case to the top.

"Can I come?" Kai asked.

"Sorry, but no you cannot. There's not enough room for you mon."

"David, what's with the Jamaican dude?" Kai asked.

"His name is Lewis. He pwns at cooking and won 678 awards at the Iron Chef competition and kicked Bobby Flay's ass. Don't underestimate him. Plus he runs fast like Naruto."

"Cool."

"Let's roll." David said as they drove off, creating a cloud of dirt all over Kai.

"ASSHOLES! You just ruined my Resident Evil t-shirt! I got that at Hot Topic! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"

* * *

A/n- Please review! I'm excited to know what you all think! Thank you! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n-** _I do not own Blood+.  
_

_

* * *

_As Saya, Hagi, David, and Lewis drove to wherever these 'French dudes that stole dad' as Kai explained earlier were, her cell began to go off. Hagi looked over at her with curious eyes.

"Hello?"

"SAYA! OH MY GOD! SAYA! GUESS WHAT?"

It was Mao again. Saya sighed heavily and rubbed her temples in irritation before replying. "WHAT Mao?"

"OHOHOHOHOHO! Okay, so you TOTTALLLLLY KNOW that I'm going out with Izanagi RIGHT!"

"No I didn-"

"-he is such a cutie! With his cinnamon coloured hair and his sexy toned abs. I JUST WANT TO LICK THEM!"

"Mao-"

"-and he is just SOOOOOOO HOT! OOOOOOOOOH! Saya you HAVE TO HEAR THIS!"

"Mao-"

"-okay, well when we were at the Korinza Mall, we saw this weird guy in the candle shoppe picking out blueberry candles."

"What did he look like?" Saya asked interestedly.

Mao hummed for a minute, trying to evaulate what she saw earlier. "Well...he had greyish hair and it was short. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt with tan shorts and would not stop talking! He just kept blabbing on and on to the cashier about nonsense! It's so rude and disrespectful because the other person doesn't get a chance to talk or be in the conversation, so it ends up being one sided."

"Mao-"

"-and it sucks! People who interrupt are losers! I swear, society nowadays! It pisses me off that they can't let others talk and have to hog the whole convo. I don't understand people like that Saya you know what I mean?"

Saya sweatdropped. "Like you're one to talk. And that guy you saw had to have been my dad. WAIT..." She stopped.

"WHAT?" Mao said.

"WHEN DID YOU LAST SEE MY DAD?"

"Oh like, a week ago?"

"MAO!"

Saya hung up and sighed shaking her head slowly in despair. That stupid girl...

Hagi still sat there staring at her. She gave him an awkward look. "Hagi, why are you staring at me?"

"I wanted to know why you have 'Colours of The Heart' as your ringtone."

She looked away as he continued on with staring her down like a convict ready to be executed. After a bit of silence, Saya looked back at him hesitatingly.

"S-so what! What's wrong with it?" She looked down into her lap embarrassed while Hagi rolled down one of the windows and let some fresh air in.

"Well, that particularised song belongs to season 3 Saya. We are still well into the first season so if I may convey a bit of a proceleusmatic injunction in regards-"

Saya blinked as he continued talking. _Proceleusmatic? Microsoft Word scribbled a red line underneath that word. How the hell does Hagi know such colourful vocabulary?_ She thought.

"-to converting the song to season 1's song; Aozora No Namida."

She blinked again.

"Hagi?"

"Yes?"

"..."

"..."

"...Saya?"

"..."

"..."

"Season 1 song sucks. We all know Colours of The Heart is better. So...shut it."

"Shut what my queen?"

"THE WINDOW AND YOUR MOUTH! It's freezing!"

Saya's cell started to go off again of course, Hagi rolled his eyes at the song. She silenced him with a bite on the shoulder, making him yelp. He definitely regretted doing so.

"WHAT?" She growled as she answered.

"SAYA! OH MY GOD! SAYA! GUESS WHAT?"

It was Kai now. The red queen deliberately wanted to kill something. Preferably ants. She always liked to squish them on the side walk when walking to school with Kaori. It was better entertainment than having to listen to the girl complain about her weight.

Calmly, she replied with her eyes closed. Hagi knew they were red with anger. Her hands were trembling. "What, Kai?" She whispered darkly.

"Ohohohohoho! YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE THIS! OH MY GOD! Before those French dudes stole dad, I just found out from some friends that a guy named Forest bit dad and he was the one who put him in the hospital! And now he's loose! AND HE'S A FREAKING CHIROPRACTOR!"

"You mean chiropteran. And I really don't care anymore, we're past that episode already. It's his own fault. I mean, who the hell wants to read about him? All I do is kill him. Woooo...so much action." She said sarcastically.

"BUT SAYA! HE BIT DAD! And on the booty cheek! And now he's loose!"

"Then kill him."

"But I don't have your blood..."

"Figure it out for yourself then." She hung up on the fool. She glared over at Hagi who was silent completely.

"Saya my dear...why did you bite me?"

"That's what you get for trying to be a smart ass like you were when you were a kid!"

"But, I had my reasons Saya!" He whined. "You kept making me go get you roses, steal biscuits from the kitchen, and you even made me do a failed attempt to try and invent pocky. All turned out bad."

David interrupted. "Here we are. This Yanburu building. Let's roll."

* * *

"I can't believe you're getting so upset over such nonsense really. When it comes to ze mice, you people really are stubborn."

Two brown dressed commander dudes stared at Van in an office. "What the hell are you talking about? What is with you and rodents man? Seriously? That's all this guy has been going on for the last 4 freaking hours is mice. Mice mice mice mice mice. Where are ze mice? YOU DUMB ASS! Quit asking us!"

"Yah, I think he has parkinson's or something. He keeps shaking weirdly." The other commander replied. He looked over at Van who was twirling a tootsie pop around.

"Actually commander, I do not have parkinson's. I have type 7 million diabetes from all ze sugar so it makes me overly hyperactive. I was born with ze type 500 because my mom drank molasses when she was pregnant with me. Zen when I was nursing, she fed me straight sugar water. "

"Oh my god." The first commander was shocked. He looked over at the other commander. "Dude, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOUR INSULIN SHOTS?"

"Well as I told ze Italian guy in the van, my boyfriend sold zem on Ebay. He does it as punishment for when I give him no hanky panky in ze sheets."

"AHHH!"

"Well well, looks like we have somebody who's interested in ze building. You really should meet him, he's tall, blonde and oh so handsome. But I have to say, he is a bit of a demanding partner if you ask me. I remember ze time he bought a chain whip. Now zose were good memories."

The first commander just straight passed out. "WHOA! What happened to him?" The second commander said.

Van glanced behind his shoulder. "He's just jealous. So back to what we were discussing. About ze mice."

"I am sick of talking about mice! WHY CAN'T WE TALK ABOUT CATS? WHY?"

"Not real mice you silly boy. I'm talking about zose dinosaurs zat ze overly pale brown haired man keeps making. He's weird."

"You mean Amshel?"

"Yes and what about the Delta-67?"

"What about it?"

"Well, I need you to like bomb ze building zat ze fat guy my men stole is in. My spidey senses are telling me zat an emotionless man, a red girl, a Jamaican guy, a James Bond type guy, and a red headed punk teenager are going in it to take him."

"Wow...you really narrowed it down!"

"Yes, I did. Activate option D."

"But that button isn't on my microwave...it only has numbers."

"I'm talking about ze mission! Yanburu."

"Oh...great this sucks ass. Now I have to be your personal terrorist."

* * *

"So...Forest. Do you got any jacks?"

*response incoherant*

"I'm sorry I can't understand you."

*response incoherant*

"Haaaaahhhh...this is just great."

Kai sat across from Forest who was in chiropteran form of course, in a warehouse and decided to play go fish. The problem was, Forest refused to speak English, which upset Kai.

"Why won't you just turn back into a human so we can play the correct way. So you can win." He smiled hesitantly. Forest roared angrily and threw the cards everywhere, and broke the tables.

"Okay okay fine. I guess you win without me having to play against you. Heehehhe! Want to play Sorry?"

"ROARR!"

* * *

As Saya and Hagi went into the building secretly, they both followed after David who was carrying a desert eagle with him. Hagi of course, was taking his sweet time walking. This eventually started to annoy Saya. She stopped when they came to a halt and looked up at the raven haired man.

"Hagi, can you do us a favour and walk a it faster? You're being so slow!"

He didn't even respond because he knew if he didn't walk faster, she'd kick his ass when they got home.

Saya accidentally touched an informational feature in one of the rooms and it lit up brightly. "OH CRAP!" She whispered harshly. David told her to leave it alone.

"Hello. This is a penguin. It's black, white and cannot fly worth s$&%. We hope you enjoyed this artifact." The feature said. Saya rolled her eyes. "Well...how informative."

"There's nobody here as we expected but something still isn't right." David said. "We should proceed with extra caution in case something goes wrong."

"Only thing I want to know is where my dad is."

"Shut your yapping and let's go. We don't have time to waste listening to you gibber gabber. We're going underground so...just follow me."

"Why are we going underground?"

Hagi leant and whispered in her ear. "I wouldn't ask anymore questions. He looks pretty tough." She flicked Hagi in the wrist which stung a bit but wasn't enough to evoke a verbal reaction out of him. "Stop telling me what to do."

"But you're the one who bit me!"

"So what? You deserved it!" She whispered back.

"He's going to get mad at us." He sang silently. Saya stuck her tongue out at him, which made him smirk a bit. That only earned him another flick and this time, on his cheek.

"OW!" He whispered.

"Serves you right."

David looked back at both of them and scowled. "Will you two knock your nonsense off? We are on a professional mission here not a high school field trip! Now cut it out or I'll make you both go sit with Lewis and you don't want to make me do that. He smells like onion rings."

Saya hung her head apologetically. "We're sorry Mr. David. We'll behave."

As they continued walking inside the facility David rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, you'd think that I'd be more childish than two people who are over 150 years old. It's pathetic that people you guys' age act so immature."

* * *

"So, you still won't bomb ze building? You better hurry before it gets infested with mice." Van popped another candy in his mouth and smiled as if nothing could ever ruin his subtle happiness he found in his candies. The first commander was awake now. The second commander looked at Van with irritability drawn on his face.

"I swear this guy has a mice fetish of something. That's all talks about."

"Ah, but I do not have a mice fetish. It's actually all the script will allow me to talk about. Now, are you going to carry out option D or not?"

The first commander hesitated before replying. "Haaaaah...alright. I guess it's the only option we have left when it comes to the mice."

Van stood up and clapped. The two commanders just stared at him weirdly. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Wonderful! It's exactly what we expected of ze military."

"What military?"

"Hahahhaa!" Van giggled. "Oh you guys are so generous. By the way, would you both like to join me for dinner at Applebee's tonight after ziss bombing is done?"

"Are you asking us on a date so you can get us drunk so you rape us?"

Van smirked. "No no no! Why would you think such trivial things? I was only offering my payback for making you bomb a building for no reason."

The first commander thought for a moment. "...Do they have fried chicken?"

"Absolutely!"

"THEN I'M IN!"

* * *

As Hagi, David and Saya ran deeper into the facility, she wondered why the heck French people would steal her father. Why? He didn't know anybody like them. What was this all about?

"Hey Saya."

She noticed Hagi's comment wasn't even a question. It was a statement. "What?"

"Why are we running like Naruto characters?"

They continued running. Saya rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, we are running with our hands behind our backs like they do in Naruto. I think the writers of this anime could have at least made us run a different way."

"Hagi...stop being an imbecile. You're annoying me."

"Ay-ay capp'in!"

She exchanged a weird look with him and continued following David until they came to a computer room. Saya saw a dead guy in a yellow suit on the ground and it kind of startled her. Hagi held her against his chest.

"Where's my dad? I think I wanna go home now. I can't stand much more of this demented place. It smells like embalming fluid and blood."

"I'm working on it. Just hold on."

* * *

Please review! *holds plate of chocolate fudge brownies with m&ms and cherries on top* :D - makes this face


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n-** Y'know...this was hard to write. Took me forever. Mainly because of George's...fate. If you've watched Blood+, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Yeah, I cried at that part. Not weeping, but the kind of crying where you're all like hiccuping and can't breathe. Lol...I'm a sap. Btw, Hagi actually decides to show emotion in this chapter; it's called jealousy. Harharhar. :P You'll see why.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Blood Plus.

* * *

If David could choose between being Lewis and sitting in the car or do what he's doing now, he'd certainly choose being Lewis. Doing the job he did irritated him terribly sometimes. People always asking you pointless questions, having to always relocate and watch out for killer beasts, put up with a punk kid who had red hair. Living for him alone was hard enough work. And being the age he was at didn't help either.

"Mr. David, what are you doing?"

David ignored the question and continued working on what he was doing. Mainly because they were getting on his last nerve and partly because he didn't feel like dealing with them. Sometimes he didn't understand people nowadays. Always having to ask questions they already knew the answer to. It irritated him. Then again, there wasn't much in life that didn't. Except Julia but that was another story.

"I'm on this computer trying to locate where George is and if they injected him with Delta-67."

Hagi looked at him confusingly and replied. "Is that an energy drink brand?"

David paused staring at the man. "No. It's a chemical found in a girl's blood whom I am not telling you about right now, that turns people into chiropterans when she sings."

"That's amazing." Hagi said.

David stared at him momentarily then resumed back to the computer. "No it's not. It's life threatening to you AND Saya."

"Whoever gets in my way and endangers Saya's life will die."

David turned around again with agitation drawn all over his face. "Hagi….of all days, why do you decide to start talking when we are in a serious life endangering situation? You never ever talked before. I thought you had a shock collar on?"

Of course the man didn't hesitate to respond. Saya knew why. _Because he's a smart ass when he has answers. _She rolled her eyes.

"I cut it off my ankle and strapped it to Saya's neighbour's dog."

Saya rubbed her temples with her eyes closed in annoyance and sighed. "Good god...…" This guy acted like he was on house arrest or something.

David wasn't convinced. He scrunched his eyebrows suspiciously. "You cut off your ankle bracelet?"

"Yes."

"I thought you said it was a collar, so how'd it get on your ankle?"

"I…um…uh…..I uh…."

"Well?" David pressed. Hagi looked down and didn't respond. The rosy tint that washed over his cheeks was enough evidence for his red queen.

"Oh my god…I don't even want to know." Saya mumbled.

A loud bang erupted from the overhanging vents and ceiling, startling Saya and causing her to jump into Hagi's arms again. He smiled contently and she saw it out of the corner of her eye.

"Perv…" She whispered. He smirked even more.

David grabbed the desert eagle he brought with him and turned his attention up toward the ceiling. He held his right arm out in front of Hagi and Saya, not letting them get any closer.

"Stay back. I think we've ran into trouble unfortunately."

The ceiling ripped open quickly and down jumped a chiropteran. Hagi removed Saya's sword from his cello case and handed it to her. "H-Hagi? What are you doing?"

"Saya, you must fight."

The chiropteran roared loudly in excitement after seeing Saya. "ROOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Whoa whoa whoa big boy….take it easy. I know I'm the chiropteran queen and all, and I know that male chiropterans think I'm the most beautiful thing ever to exist for some reason which I cannot figure out, but goodness, don't even think about it. Nobody's dropping these black lace panties. It's not happening." Saya said.

"Black? Lace? Panties? Lingerie?" Hagi repeated slowly. He then blushed beet red after hearing Saya's comment. He turned away and hid his face from everybody else. _Don't think about Saya naked, don't think about Saya naked, don't think about Saya naked...damn!_

The chiropteran didn't seem to like hearing that very well, and started running toward them angrily.

"Saya, kill it! Use your blood!" David yelled.

* * *

"Where is Saya? YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!"

An angry and worried Kai stood directly in front of doctor Julia's chair. She apparently was busy and tried to wave him off earlier, but he wasn't budging. She scowled and popped her gum in annoyance.

"Look hea brutha, I am sick of ya'll be comin' up in hea, and ruinin' mah work! I have been tryin' to text David for like, 45 minutes and he ain't even be textin' me back!"

Riku popped in and sat down beside Julia. "Hey hun. How you doin?" She asked. "You want some animal crackers?"

"NO RIKU?" Kai shouted. He snatched the package of frosted animal crackers out the open office window and looked back at Riku. "What have I told you about taking candy from strangers?"

"But...Kai, she's our doctor." The boy mumbled. He really wanted those cookies...

Julia rapped her bright red nails against the wooden desk and then pointed at Kai. "Listen fool, I ain't playin' withchu! Don't be snatchin' things out mah hands. And you's the one who accepted Mikky D's from me earlier! Talkin' bout, taking stuff from strangers. Practice whatchu preach! Damn...this bruthas got some problems."

"Well, you don't just give my brother cookies without asking."

Julia rolled her eyes. "Tch, you dumbass! I did ask him!"

He was getting annoyed even more with her. Kai didn't have time to argue. He just wanted to know where Saya was. "Listen, can you tell me where Saya is?"

"They're in Yanburu tryin' to find yo dad. Now, I can't get ahold of them, because for some reason, whoeva's bright idea it was to get dolla store phone service has got to be the most stupidest fool I have eva even heard of. I can't even like get a signal from them to tell them that the building is gonna be bombed. David needs to get some Verizon or somethin. Quit gettin' phone cards fo yo dolla store cell. Damn...cheap ass."

Kai remembered how old and bulky David's cell phone was. It didn't even flip or slide open or nothing. The antennae had to be at least 4 inches long. And the phone itself was a dark ugly tan colour. He cringed. The man certainly had no fashion sense about him.

"Well, I'm leaving on my motorcycle to go catch up with them and tell them about the bombing about to happen. I gotta get there fast! Riku, you stay here."

"Haaaaahh...alright." The boy pouted and looked over out the window.

* * *

Van tumbled a jolly rancher in his left hand, smiling cheerfully as the two commanders talked to each other about the bombing plan.

"Well, I am pleased to have don business with you two. As much as I would like to stay here and chat, I really must go. My schedule insists I leave for ze next thing we have on our list. Bye bye now."

"You mean you're leaving? WHY?"

Van turned around and smiled. "Well, I thought zat you were annoyed at my talking about mice constantly, no?"

The second commander eyed him suspiciously. "Are you French or German?"

The purple haired man laughed. "Ah, wouldn't YOU like to know. Now, I really must go. Solomon is getting very impatient. You don't know how demanding ziss man can be when he's in 'ze mood'. If you know what I mean. Au revior!"

"OH MY GOD! GAY SEX!" The commander yelled. Van snickered as he exited the room.

* * *

"SAYA! RUN! It's coming after you! KILL IT!"

The chiropteran charged full speed toward Saya. Hagi was lucky to grab ahold of her and dart away in time before she would be trampled on.

All of a sudden, a fat man in a hospital gown came out of nowhere.

"DAD!"

He turned around and looked at his daughter and smiled brightly.

"Hey Saya! Hey David! Hey… black haired man whose name I still do not know. What's going on? Man did I miss you guys! You wouldn't believe what they did to me in that van! Well first there was this French accent I kept hearing. I'll never forget that. And for some reason he kept talking about mice. I don't know but it was weird. You know what else is weird? That one time I served rabbit for Thanksgiving and even though we live in Japan, that was even stranger because I'm not American but still, I love celebrating wonderful holidays that mean things and sometimes I wish I could get some coffee at Starbucks but I don't have my car any more. I think Kai stole it. I remember the time he went and stole all those dvds out of his classmate's locker. Man did they kick his ass in juvi that day! Good times. It taught him a lesson that little devious brat. I miss my bird at home. I WAS feeding him peanut butter bird seed treats and he was chirping so cute-like. I wonder how many stars are in the galaxy. There's this pizza they had in my school called galaxy cheese pizza and it was sooooo good. We only had it in elementary though. It was circle like a pie. YUM! I have a doctor's appointment later on tomorrow and my sheets need to be ironed. I watched Iron Man and I didn't like it. Just like Spider man...it was so boring. I guess I'm not into action films. Paper bags on the other hand come in handy at the grocery store. I'm trying to recycle and not use plastic because it pollutes. You know what else pollutes? Chapstick. And-"

"Enough George! We get it. You're back. Now let's get out of here." David interrupted angrily. "Saya, Hagi, George, we need to kill this chiropteran. HURRY!"

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh no..." George yelped. "IT'S A DINOSAUR! THE LAND BEFORE TIME HAS RETURNED! OH GOD, NOT ANOTHER ONE OF THEIR 700000 TRILLION MOVIES! WHEN ARE THEY GOING TO UNDERSTAND WHEN ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!"

Saya instead took Hagi's hand and ran toward the door. David and George followed and closed it as soon as they could before the chiropteran could get to them.

David leaned his back against the wall and sighed in relief. "That was close."

"OH MY GOD! THERE YOU ARE! I've been looking all over for you!" Kai came bursting through one of the doors with George's gun and a sack of potatoes in his other hand. Saya raised her eyebrows.

"Didn't I tell you not to come?" David yelled. He scowled at Kai who didn't hesitate to return the expression.

"Listen old man, you don't tell me what to do! GET OVER IT! And this place is about to get bombed!"

David scowled at him. "Who in the world told you such a stupid thing?"

"JULIA!"

"Oh crap. I forgot my cell couldn't reach her signal. It's a good thing you came to tell us then."

"Yeah, and if he didn't we would all have been dead!" George replied.

Saya stepped over to Kai and looked over his profile awkwardly; taking occasional glances at the potatoes he had with him. "Dare I ask why you are carrying a sack of potatoes with you?"

"Oh, because I bought them for Forest. He looooooves fried taters! So I left him at the warehouse and he's playing solitaire while I told him I would go get him some potatoes. But then I remembered you guys coming here and here I am. Thought I'd help you out." He looked over at George. "DAD! OH MY GOD! DAD! I MISSED YOU!"

As the two hugged, the red queen stared suspiciously at her brother then looked over at Hagi who wasn't paying attention to anything…again.

"Hagi, you're supposed to be protecting me." Saya frowned and folded her arms. The raven haired man went over and held her against his chest.

"Saya."

"Yes?"

"I am protecting you. Always."

"H-Hagi…." She smiled up at him brightly. David rolled his eyes. "Will you two cut out the lovey dovey crap already? It's getting annoying."

Just then the chiropteran from before came crashing into the room and roared at the sight of Saya. Hagi handed her the sword again and ushered her to fight it. She yawned.

"Hagi, if I'm the chiropteran queen, shouldn't this guy be terrified of me?"

Hagi paused briefly and took a minute to think over what she asked. Now that he actually began to think about it, lower rank chiropterans should be even more scared of the queens than the chevaliers were. But as he also recalled, they looked fearless when going against Saya. _Why was that?_ He wondered.

"I….don't know the reason why they act like that Saya. Maybe because they don't have the intelligence to do so?"

David of course decided to join the conversation since it leaned toward what he usually studied the most; chiropterans. He looked over at Hagi. "Intelligence, even if they have very little of it, shouldn't be a problem since they react solely on instinct like other animals. The reason they aren't afraid of Saya is because of her appearance. It deceives the actual chiropteran that she is, making her appear as a human meal instead of the chiropteran's master. Maybe they don't know who she is."

Hagi scowled and turned away in pure jealousy. He hated that he didn't get to answer Saya correctly and instead, an annoying blonde man did. He hated blondes. Especially blonde men that went after Saya with names that started with the letter "S". The chevalier blinked momentarily. Where did those thoughts come from?

"Oh, I understand now." Saya replied. "It doesn't know who I am…..yet." She went up to the chiropteran and her eyes glowed ruby red. It roared and backed away slightly. "See, he knows now. He's scared of me." She giggled. "That's funny, because you'd think somebody my size would be the one scared."

Hagi didn't even respond. He was too angry with David interrupting something special between him and Saya. They were the only smart chiropterans in the room for crying out loud. He should be the one to answer the question because he had more experience. Not David.

"STAND BACK SAYA! I'll kick his ass for you! You are after all, my only daughter! I'LL PROTECT YOU!" George ran at the chiropteran and it instead slashed a hole in his stomach and blood began to pour onto the ground. Saya shrieked in terror.

"DAD! NO!"

"You….bastard! YOU CUT MY STOMACH FAT OFF! I was working on setting a world record! Do you know how many Italian subs I had to get at Subway to achieve such a size! ARRRRRGHHH!"

Kai started crying and ran over to George. Saya was pissed. Nobody got away with cutting her father. Nobody. Her hair hung low around her eyes, concealing them from others' sight. Hagi's heart rate started to accelerate because he didn't know what she was going to do next. "Saya?"

"DIE YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed with her sword in hand as she charged full speed at the chiropteran and stabbed it through the heart. The blood from her sword reacted with the beast's blood instantly and it began to rapidly crystallise. "OWNED!" Kai pointed at the chiropteran and screamed. David rolled his eyes.

George coughed loudly and dropped to the ground. Saya and Kai ran to his side. "S-Saya, Kai. I need you to promise me something."

"Anything Dad." Saya replied, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Promise me that you'll both be strong and keep going on in life. Go for your future. Promise me that you'll never give up."

David intervened. "Saya, if you don't do something soon, he'll turn into a chiropteran!"

She sobbed and looked at her slowly crystallising father. He placed his arm on her shoulder and smiled. "Keep going Saya. Never give up. Just always fight for what you want. I love you guys."

"Saya! YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM! He's going to turn into a chiropteran!"

"It's okay Saya. I'll be fine. Go ahead." Saya couldn't believe how willing George was. To die. She held her sword in her left palm as she pressed it down into her skin. The blood trickled onto her arms and George took her bloody hand into his. Soon after, he completely crystallised.

Kai sobbed heavily with tears rolling down his face. "Dad...DAD!"

* * *

_Van: Ahh...so we are done wiss ze 11th chapter no? *eats a jolly rancher*_

_Me: You seriously need to go on a diet man. I am sick and tired of having to test your blood sugar every FREAKING TWELVE AND 1/2 MINUTES! It's annoying!_

_Van: Well, somebody is down in ze dumps today. Care to evaluate?_

_Me: *glare* I don't have to evaluate anything with you._

_Van: Aw...how tragic._

_Me:*sticks tongue out at him* NYEH! *turns to you guys* So, did you enjoy? Dislike? Think my grammar needs a touch up or more? Drop me a review and tell me what you think! I appreciate-_

_Solomon: Hello everyone. How's the story coming along?_

_Me: !_

_Solomon: Uhh...W-why are you staring at me like that? Wait, why are you carrying chains and a whip with you? A-and why are you smiling deviously? Oh no..._

_Me: While I am raping- er I mean, PLAYING, yes playing with Solomon, please review! *severe perv*_

_Van: Oooo! I'M JOINING! *tags along*_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n- **I do not own Blood+.

* * *

Saya lay in her bed quietly, staring up at the ceiling with thoughts flooding her mind incessantly. After all that had previously happened over the past month, she knew it would be difficult to make the images and flashbacks subside. It had been two weeks since the incident with her father and the others in Yanburu. The one person that had took her under their wing and cared for her and her brothers had passed away tragically. Hagi had helped her cope with George's death by comforting her when she would have crying fits and play the cello to help her sleep at night.

Everybody was elsewhere around the city either running errands, working or taking care of the house. Kai had run to the store to pick up some teriyaki sauce for the chicken he was making for tomorrow's dinner and Hagi was in the other room making a glass of iced water for his queen.

Saya sat up carefully and stretched. Her chevalier had arrived back in the room with her water. She sipped silently after thanking him.

"Saya, are you sure you're alright? You haven't been eating properly for two weeks. You're malnourished." He asked with concern drawn over his face.

Her only response was "I'm fine." She didn't even look up at him and he could tell he needed to do something to get her to be at least a tad more jovial.

"Okay I have had enough. Saya please at least try to smile or something."

She continued to sit there and stare off into space for no reason. Hagi had to do something.

* * *

At the marketplace, different people of many kinds hustled and bustled about, some frantic, some enjoying their day happily. Merchants beckoned for customers to try their products and goods, waving their hands toward their stands and shoppes. It was a beautiful day for shopping and in Hagi's pocket was 15 dollars. Money was always hard to come by, no matter what time period. Flashbacks of his days as a gypsy's child weaved in and out of his mind. It was good to be able to be around this setting again.

He had to buy something to cheer Saya up. Looking over at numerous stands of fresh fruits, hot and fresh from the oven breads, cheeses and meats sitting atop another stand, it was a wonder his own mouth didn't start watering. That would never happen again though since all his palate craved for was the filling of human beings. And perhaps his beloved queen, but to think of ever getting the chance to drink from her would be taboo to a chevalier. He shook his head from those thoughts and even though it would be a pleasure to taste her precious blood, it just wasn't right.

The red queen wasn't eating lately so he knew buying food wouldn't do any good. Just then after gazing around some more, something shiny caught his eye. He pushed and scooted over to the stand and there it was.

A black teddy bear with a dazzled bow around it's collar. And to makes matters better, the bow was ruby red. His queen's favourite colour. Hagi just knew she would adore it. A small rare smile spread over Hagi's face. He couldn't think of the last time she had gotten to enjoy such a great toy. It was perfect.

* * *

"So, when are you gonna stop bein' such a lame ass and start takin' this fine woman you know you want out to dinna witchu sometime? Or do I gots to keep waitin' till next Christmas until you decide to acknowledge my presence? HM?"

David sighed and rubbed his temples irritably at the sound of Julia's voice. Of course he liked her a lot, but goodness sometimes this woman could really induce a migraine. "I told you we are busy Dr. Julia. so if you excuse me."

"Yes brotha! EXCUSE YOU. That's what you need to be tellin yo-self right now for treatin' me like the raggity ass family dollar store cell phone you have. Damn son, you ain't even gots a text plan. WHAT THE HELL?"

"Why should I buy a 300 dollar phone when I can get one for 10 dollars and it does exactly what I need it to do which is enable me to call and receive calls? I could really care less about texting. And stop doing so by the way. It costs minutes everytime I look at whatever you write me."

Julia rapped her nails against the tabletop, her other hand holding the diet coke can she she sipped silently for a moment through a neon pink bendy straw. Her lips scrunched to the side in disapproval.

"I swear this man right hea just ain't with it! How bout chu take us out and we go get us some food? I ain't ate all day and I'm finna go eat a human alive. I can' be eatin' people David. That's just trifflin as hell son!"

"Hahhhhhh..." He sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Kai and his friends sat at the kitchen shoppe counter discussing their plans for the evening. After everything that had happened, Riku's severe depression over George dying and locking himself up in his room, Saya not talking to anybody, he thought having one last family get together would be nice. It was the least a big brother could do for his siblings.

"Hey Kai check it out man! We got some awesome steaks for the cookout and everything! I even had my mom marinade them too. Hell yeah!"

One of Kai's high school friends Rei came back into the shoppe with a bag of fresh cut steaks and a few other things. Kai smiled. "Sounds great!"

Rei sat down in one of the chairs and sighed. "So, how's your sis and bro? Still emoing huh?"

Remembering how devastated Riku was after telling him the bad news about their dad, the red haired teen frowned. "Yeah, their still pretty upset. I thought having a cookout would cheer them up."

"Sound like you have a pretty good plan goin on. How could anybody refuse good ass grilled food? Eh? Hahaha!" He nudged him in the side with his elbow. "C'mon man. I'm sure once they smell the food, smiles will be born. TRUST ME."

Akihiko intervened. "Oh really? How do you know Rei?" He pressed. Rei looked over at him confusingly. "How do I know what?"

The blonde smirked before replying. "C'mon Rei. We all know you like Saya right?" The other man gasped in embarrassment and looked at the others with an innocent expression. "No way man! You don't go after your friend's sister like that man! That's just not right."

Kai rolled his eyes and continued cleaning up the kitchen. Those two always had to agitate each other.

"Suuureee. That's why you were checking out her butt the other day when she was running track."

"I WAS NOT!"

* * *

Having George not be around anymore really was starting to get to Saya. Sometimes the man could really rattle your nerves due to how much he blabbed but at the moment, she really could use some of his non stop talking about nonsense. She smiled as she remembered him and her brothers having fun. Had it really been a year already since she's known them?

A click clacking noise sounded from behind the door. Somebody was coming. Saya lay back down in her bed and hid under the covers, pretending to be asleep. Not a moment before she laid back down, the door opened and by their scent, she could tell who it was. Hagi.

"Saya, I know you're awake. Your heartbeat is faster than normal. Please sit up. I have a present for you."

_Shit..how'd he know?_ She thought as she stretched her arms above her head and yawned before sitting up against her pillows.

"A present? What kind of present?" She asked curiously. He handed her a red box that was a little larger than normal. The box was adorned in a crisp and beautifully tied white bow. Hagi smiled as she held it in her hands. "Open it and you'll see."

She looked at him suspiciously before carefully untying the bow and sliding off the box top. She gasped and smiled brightly as she pulled out the black teddy bear he had bought for her.

"Ohh! It's so cute! And it's bow is shiny and red! Hagi thank you so much! I love it!"

Hearing just that put the man's heart at ease. Now she was talking again and she was happy. That's all he needed from her was a positive response.

"SAYA! GUESS WHAT?"

Hagi's blood curdled as he heard the red haired boy's voice come crashing through the room. Why did his moments with Saya always have to be ruined? And by THIS guy? He frowned as he turned to the brat.

"What do you want ginger-vitis?"

"Shut up old man. You don't even know what I'm about to tell her so just stay out of it. Not unless you're jealous..." Kai smirked.

"Why would I ever be jealous of a man who feeds another man fried potatoes to become his friend?"

The boy scowled as he glared daggers at the raven haired man. "At least I have friends. What do you do? NOTHING. All you do is stand here all day and night and you play funeral music with that over sized violin of yours that looks to be older than your mother."

"At least I had a mother." Hagi spat back. Saya rubbed her temples and sighed in annoyance. _Why do they always have to fight?_

Kai gasped at the insult and a satisfied Hagi stood proudly with confidence at striking the boy's nerves. "YOU! TAKE THAT BACK BACK JERRY CURL!"

"Sorry fire crotch, that the best you've got? You can't even insult properly. Some kid. Back in my day when I was your age, you wouldn't last a chance."

"Oh yeah? PROVE IT."

"WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?" They turned over to a very annoyed Saya. Kai folded his hands behind his back and chuckled hesitantly. "Sorry Saya. It's just this guy really gets on my nerves."

_Like you're one to talk._ Hagi thought as he turned away and stewed in his own anger at the boy.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me Kai?"

He straightened up and smiled over at her. "We're having a cookout party with a few friends down at the beach. Wanna come? Riku, Mao and Kaori are gonna be there too. I thought you might like to have a little fun before we all take off with David and the others."

"Oh...uh sure. That sounds nice. Thanks Kai."

Hagi smirked to himself after hearing how 'thrilled' Saya was at Kai's offer. At least Hagi's gift was better. He knew because she was way more excited at seeing it than hearing about Kai's.

"So Saya, where'd you get that awesome bear?" Kai asked curiously. It was probably a gift from Julia to help cheer her up.

She sat the box on the floor and held the bear in her arms while cuddling against it. "Oh! Hagi got it for me! Isn't it cute?" Kai didn't respond after hearing that his sworn enemy had gotten the gift for her. "Kai?"

"I have steaks to grill! I'll meet you guys down at the beach Saya! BYE!"

Hagi and his queen sat in silence after he crashed back out the room. "What was that all about?" She asked.

* * *

A/n- Please review! :)


End file.
